Evil Cupid
by MiniSparky
Summary: High school's over.Syaoran's leaving for China soon,Tomoyo and Eriol plan to get them together at the carnival. A tunnel of love,a chapel, a proposal gone wrong and broken hearts. FINISHED
1. Last Day At school

** ::Evil Cupid::**   
  
Ok. This is my first CCS FanFic so please be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS Clamp does.  
  
Summary: It's the last day of school and the gang goes to the farewell carnival. Syaoran has to leave in a week to go back to China. Tomoyo and Eriol plan to get the two together alone so that they can confess their true feeling for each other. Will the Tunnel of Love be all they need?  
  
(A/N Syaoran never confessed his feelings for Sakura)  
  
"Talking"

Change of location

Tomoeda High School  
  
It was the last day of High School and everyone looked anxiously at the clock. In about five minutes they would be out of there forever.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were saying goodbye to all their friends with watery eyes due to "allergies." Syaoran was sitting by the window ignoring the scene inside and lost in his own thoughts. In a week he would be leaving for Japan to continue his training to be the next leader of the Li clan. That means he'd probably never see the girl he'd secretly loved for eight years. He only had a week left here and he wanted to make each day count.  
  
"What are you thinking about cute descendant?" His train of thought got interrupted by Eriol. "Or should I say who are you thinking about?" Eriol looked over to where Sakura was. Syaoran followed his gaze and looked longingly at Sakura.  
  
"I love her so much! But I could never tell her that," Syaoran said without taking his eyes off of the girl he admired so.  
  
"You're leaving in a week. I think you have to tell her before you leave. What if she feels the same way as you do about her?" Syaoran turned his head and looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Are you crazy? There's no way she feels the same way about me. She only sees me as a friend," said Syaoran with a flash of pain going through his chest.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," Eriol said with one of his famous grins. "Besides what have you got to lose? If she doesn't feel the same way about you, you'll leave for china in a week and probably never see her again. But if she does feel the same way, then you guys could have an amazing week together and then...." Eriol stopped as he realized what he was going to say. Even if they did have an amazing week together, he'd still have to leave and the chance of them meeting again was pretty slim. Syaoran was thinking the same thing.  
  
"It's that 'and then' part that's kinda bugging me," Syaoran whispered in a low voice that only Eriol could hear.  
  
Just then the bell rang and everyone dashed out of the classroom. Syaoran and Eriol were the last people to leave the classroom. Even the teacher had left. In fact the teacher was the first person out of the room.  
  
Just as they stepped outside they saw Sakura and Tomoyo waiting for them.  
  
"Wow. Can you believe we finally finished high school?" Sakura said as she tried very hard not to cry.  
  
Tomoyo patted her shoulder to try and comfort her. "I know I can't believe it either! So guys are we going to the Farewell Carnival?"  
  
"I don't really feel like it," said Syaoran as he started walking away. Tomoyo and Eriol ran to catch up to him and Sakura followed.  
  
"I think you should come. I mean Tomoyo, Sakura, and I are going. Besides what else do you have to do?" Eriol tried his best to convince him to go, otherwise his and Tomoyo's plan wouldn't work.  
  
"What are you saying? That I have no life? I'll have you know I have many wonderfully fun things to do!"  
  
"Ok Take a chill pill Syaoran. I'm sure that's not what Eriol meant. Besides I would love it if you came. I mean we only have a week to spend with you before you have to leave. Please come?" Sakura gave him the puppy eyes that he just couldn't say no to even if he tried.  
  
"Ok, I'll come." Syaoran gave in. Sakura gave him a big smile and hugged him tight.  
  
"You'll have fun! I promise!" Sakura was of course unaware that Syaoran was turning beet red and of the evil glint that was in Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes.  
  
"Of course he will! We all will!" said Eriol. He looked over at Tomoyo who could hardly hide her excitement. This was going to be an unforgettable night!

::::::::::::::::::::::::  
OK PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really want to know what you guys think.


	2. The Farewell Carnival

::Evil Cupid::  
  
A special thank you from the bottom of my heart to CherryBlossom0101 and hakuri who reviewed my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does, DUH! A flying, talking, annoying stuffed animal would know that!  
  
(The Farewell Carnival is a goodbye party thing for all the high school students not Syaoran. Even though so many ppl love him no one's throwing him a farewell carnival. Aww how sad)  
  
Farewell Carnival  
  
The gang was having a really great time. They'd visited the mirror house, the food court, and they were on their way to the feris wheel (I'm not sure I spelled that right but u know what I mean right?) There were four seats, two on each side. They got on and Tomoyo sat next to Eriol immediately so that left Sakura and Syaoran sitting next to each other, both blushing madly.  
  
"So what ride should we go on after this?" Sakura asked as their seats lifted into the air. (that sounds so weird but I don't know how else to say it. Sorry.)  
  
"The Tunnel of Love!" Tomoyo and Eriol yelled back.  
  
"OK. So Sakura and I will wait by the exit for you guys."  
  
"Oh, no! You guys have to come too!" pleaded Tomoyo giving Sakura and Syaoran puppy eyes.  
  
"But, Tomoyo, it's the Tunnel of Love. And only couples are suppose to go in not a group of people," said the naive Sakura.  
  
"I know that, Sakura! I was saying that you and Syaoran should go together!"  
  
"What?" Sakura and Syaoran yelled together.  
  
"Good thinking Tomoyo. I think it's a wonderful idea!" Eriol had an ear to ear smile on his face. He looked over at Syaoran and he was giving him death glares.  
  
"But we're not a_ couple_, Eriol" Syaoran put an emphasis on the word "couple."  
  
"And why exactly are you not a couple?" Eriol said with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Um..."  
  
This was the part where they were both (Sakura and Syaoran) suppose to say "because we're just friends" but the words just wouldn't come out of their mouths. There was an awkward silence as Sakura and Syaoran tried to think of and excuse while Tomoyo and Eriol were just smirking at them.  
  
Right then the ride came to an end and they were saved (for now.) Tomoyo and Eriol grabbed and pulled their friends to the Tunnel of Love and before Sakura and Syaoran could argue they pushed them in one of the dove boats and the ride started. Eriol and Tomoyo got into the next boat which followed the previous boat with a fair distance so that they wouldn't be "disturbed"  
  
The boats went into the dark tunnel that was decorated with hearts and cupids. The lights in the tunnel could barely illuminate the tunnel so all you could see was the person you were sitting next to and the decoration of course.

* * *

OK Thanks for reading now PLEASE review! Sorry this was a short chapter I'll try to make it longer next time.

And stay tuned for the next chapter where Tomoyo and Eriol's evil plan takes effect. _(Hee Hee I love evil plans!)_ Will Sakura and Syaoran finally confess their feelings? _(They will if I have something to do with it!) _


	3. Confessions in the Tunnel Part 1

::Evil Cupid::  
  
I would like to thank: hakuri, CherryBlossom0101, S.L. Shaoran Lover, Angel Blufur, Meg, Lizzi, and sweetiehartieangel369! And anyone else who read it! You guys rock!  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
The two couples had been just sitting in the boats in silence. Tomoyo who had her camera out and was taping the couple in front of them looked very bored. (Tomoyo? Bored of filming Sakura? Is that even possible? Well lets pretend it is. And if Tomoyo was bored you can imagine the state Eriol was in...) "Things are not turning out the way we planned," Tomoyo said as she zoomed in her camera on the couple in the front boat just to see them sitting there with a big space between them. "They're not even sitting close to each other!"  
  
"How can you even see them in the dark?"  
  
"It's a new feature on the camera. It lets you film things in the dark." (Work with me here ok? Pretend it's possible to film things in the dark in color. Why in color? U'll know later!)  
  
"oh, ok. So this is turning out to be a very poorly crafted plan huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but what can we do about it?"  
  
A very evil smirk came on Eriol's face as he quickly thought of a plan. "Quite a lot actually. Especially when you have magic. Ha ha ha ha ha ha" (I'm sorry I just had to do that!)  
  
"Eriol! Keep it down!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"So what did you have in mind?"  
  
... meanwhile back in the other boat...  
  
"So... "  
  
"Yeah so..."  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving in a week," Sakura said with a sad expression.  
  
"Me either." Syaoran looked away because talking about leaving and looking at Sakura thinking he'd never see her again made him very sad.  
  
The whole tunnel became very quite. Then came a faint hissing noise from outside the boat which started to scare Sakura. She moved a little closer to Syaoran and then something hit the boat and the ride shut down, leaving the two couples, and if there were any other people in the tunnel with them, in the dark.  
  
"What was that?" asked a very scared Sakura  
  
Before Syaoran could answer a man's voice could be heard in the tunnel saying "Do not panic ok? The ride just shut down. We will have it fixed in no time. Meanwhile just stay inside the boats."  
  
.....  
  
"I almost feel bad for doing this to them," said Eriol who had just used his magic to scare Sakura, shut down the ride, and make a fake man's voice say it was nothing.  
  
"It makes me feel kind of evil! But this is so much fun!" said a giggling Tomoyo.  
  
.....  
  
"See? It's nothing. They'll have the ride fixed soon Sakura."  
  
"Ok." Suddenly the hissing noise came back and this time it was a bit louder. "Syaoran, do you hear that?"  
  
"Yes. I wonder what it is." They both looked to the side of the boat and saw something moving under water. This scare Sakura a lot and she practically jumped on Syaoran and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Syaoran turned red as a tomato but wrapped his arms around her. He brushed her hair with his hand and she started to calm down. Sakura lifted her head and met his big brown eyes. Their faces were only inches apart.

Before she could figure out what happened Sakura just kissed Syaoran (on the cheek) and said "I don't want you to leave." Then embarrassed at what she'd done she pulled away from him.  
  
......  
  
"Oh Eriol! You are so evil!" Tomoyo was giggling.  
  
"No, not really. Because in her mind she really did want to do that. I just gave her a little push."  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"What are you complaining about? I'm giving you great footage aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Thank you." She smiled gave him a quick kiss on the lips. (Did I mention they're boyfriend and girlfriend? If not, they are.)  
  
.....  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that." Sakura was continuing to blush.  
  
"No, I'm glad you did, Sakura."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Well, there is something I wanted to tell you before I left and I think now is the best time to say it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sakura... I'm.... I.... I like you.... a lot... In fact I'm in love with you."  
  
"..."  
  
There was total silence in the tunnel as everyone awaited for Sakura's response.  
  
But it seems like there was any because Sakura was just staring at Syaoran with her mouth half open.  
  
"Uh... Sakura?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Right. Well you're taking this better than I thought you would."  
  
.......  
  
"I personally thought she would take it better! I mean she's been in love with him for as long as he's been in love with her but now she's just frozen in place! This is not good! Eriol! Do something!"  
  
"What do you want me to do, Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo gave an evil smirk as she looked at the image of Syaoran in the camera. (I'm sorry I keep using the word evil while describing these two but just for the sake of it think of Tomoyo and Eriol and the evil matchmakers in this story. Ok? Thanks!)  
  
.......  
  
Sakura was still in shock and what was about to happen next would probably make her go into shock even more... or it could bring her out of shock!  
  
Before Syaoran could think about what was happening he was leaning closer to Sakura and closer and closer and closer until they were only inches apart and then.... he gently kissed her on the lips......

* * *

Ok I'm done now REVIEW! PLEASE? AND come back to read the next chapter of Evil Cupid. Maybe I should change it to Evil Cupids (u know... Eriol and Tomoyo? Hee Hee! :P) Anyway you wanna find out what Sakura does right? Right? Of course you do. And remember to please review! 


	4. Confessions in the Tunnel Part 2

** ::Evil Cupid::**

WOW I can't believe how many reviews I got! Thanx to all my reviewers: S.L.Shaoran Lover, VampiricEternity, Angel Blufur, Li-Ming, hakuri, CherryBlossom0101, Ohana, Auroratwin, Shawna, Chinita, and IchigoCandy!!!! Thank you guys so much! And if you want me to email you when a new chapter is submitted tell me (I'm not psychic so you have to tell me!) and leave your email address.

On the last chapter:

"I personally thought she would take it better! I mean she's been in love with him for as long as he's been in love with her but now she's just frozen in place! This is not good! Eriol! Do something!"  
  
"What do you want me to do, Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo gave an evil smirk as she looked at the image of Syaoran in the camera. (I'm sorry I keep using the word evil while describing these two but just for the sake of it think of Tomoyo and Eriol and the evil matchmakers in this story. Ok? Thanks!)  
  
.......   
  
Sakura was still in shock and what was about to happen next would probably make her go into shock even more... or it could bring her out of shock!  
  
Before Syaoran could think about what was happening he was leaning closer to Sakura and closer and closer and closer until they were only inches apart and then.... he gently kissed her on the lips......

........ Here's the next chapter, I hope u guys aren't disappointed!

"Eriol! That is so not romantic! A first kiss should not be forced!"

"I didn't do that!"

"What do you mean you didn't do that?"

"Well I was just going to tip over the boat."

"So you didn't make him do that?"

"No. And I had no idea my cute little descendant was that gutsy that he would kiss her!"

.........

Maybe it was just the thought of losing her forever. He had just told her he loved her and by the looks of it, you know with her being in shock and all, he didn't think she felt the same way about him. A little voice inside his head was saying "Well you've already messed everything up and since you have nothing left to lose you might as well kiss her." And he did but what really surprised him was that she didn't pull back, in fact she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and he put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

.......

"Tomoyo am I seeing things or is she actually kissing him back?"

"What did you expect? I told you she has been in love with him for as long as he's been in love with her! This is so kawaii!"

"Tomoyo, maybe you should stop recording now. After all this is kind of a personal moment."

"Yeah which they would want to remember forever! Plus when they want to tell the grandchildren about how they confessed they can show them this tape! Isn't that an amazing idea!?" Tomoyo was looking in the air all stary-eyed over how amazing her idea was.

"All I know is Syaoran and Sakura will kill us if they find out we planned this and you taped it all!"

"Ok... Wait! They stopped kissing! I wonder what she's going to say to him!"

...............

They slowly broke apart from their passionate kiss but they were still very close to each other. Sakura looked up into Syaoran's eyes and as happy tears started to fill her eyes she whispered "I'm in love with you too." Syaoran had on one of his rare smiles as he hugged her.

..............

"What did she say? I didn't get what she said on tape! SAKURA! Can you repeat that last thing a little louder?"

"Tomoyo! What are you doing?"

.............

As they embraced each other they felt like time had stopped just for them, just to let them have that wonderful moment. Of course that wonderful moment was lost by Tomoyo's loud yelling. "SAKURA! Can you repeat that last thing a little louder?"

Then they could hear Eriol saying, "Tomoyo! What are you doing?"

Syaoran scowled and said "I'm going to kill you two if I find out any of that was caught on tape!" Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She couldn't believe as to how much trouble her friend's had gone through just to get them alone and get them confess.

...............

"I think now would be a good time for the ride to start Eriol!" yelled a very scared Tomoyo!(Who was still recording.) And without hesitation Eriol started the ride.

* * *

OK That's it for now.PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry if this chapter was short and sucked I'm really bad at writing romantic scenes! Anyway I hope you liked it! Come back to find out just what will happen when they get out of the tunnel and what Syaoran's going to do to Eriol and Tomoyo!


	5. Plans For Eloping!

I want to thank everyone who read and especially those who reviewed: VampiricEternity, Angel Blufur, Lady Samantha, fallen-spirit, and S.L. Shaoran Lover. This chapter is dedicated to all of you!

On the last chapter:

Syaoran scowled and said "I'm going to kill you two if I find out any of that was caught on tape!" Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She couldn't believe as to how much trouble her friend's had gone through just to get them alone and get them confess.

...............

"I think now would be a good time for the ride to start Eriol!" yelled a very scared Tomoyo!(Who was still recording.) And without hesitation Eriol started the ride.

......................................

Syaoran was looking at the walls of the tunnel and scowling. Sakura looked at him and found it amusing. She took his hand and entwined her fingers and his. (did I say that right?) Syaoran turned his attention to her. "Go easy on them ok? After all look at all the trouble they went to just to get us together."

Syaoran looked inside Sakura's big green eyes and saw such joy and happiness. At first he couldn't believe that he was the one who caused her to be this happy. Then again he loved Sakura and would do anything to make her happy. And if she wanted him to go easy on their friends and not totally kill them for videotaping everything, then he'd do it.

He nodded and lifted her hand and kissed it. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then parted away. The ride came out of the tunnel and they got off. It had been around sunset when they got in the ride but now the sky was pitch black. They both wondered out loud "How long were we in there?" Just then Eriol and Tomoyo's boat came out and they got off.

Tomoyo instantly ran and hid behind Eriol and they started to slowly step away and then they just dashed off to somewhere. "What's with them?" Syaoran asked.

"I think they're scared that you're going to kill them." replied Sakura.

"Wow. It feels so great to know that you have that kind of a power over someone. "He started chuckling and Sakura playfully hit him on the arms.

"I didn't know you were so power hungry."

"Well when you were born as the heir of the Li clan, you can't help but have a lot of power." And at that they both remembered their situation again. In a week he would leave and where would that leave them?

"You know what Sakura? Lets not talk about that, at least not tonight. Let's enjoy all the time we have left together."

"I agree. Wanna go find Eriol and Tomoyo and torture them?"

"It's like you read my mind!" A smirk formed on both of their faces as they took each other's hand and started walking in the direction that Tomoyo and Eriol had run off to.

................. Now back to our favorite Evil Cupids

Tomoyo and Eriol were hiding in a bush. "Are you sure they won't find us here Eriol?"

"No. They'll probably sense out our aura's and find us."

"Or we could just follow your voices." came Syaoran's voice from outside the bush. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each with scared faces.

Eriol held out his hand and said "It was nice knowing you!"

Tomoyo took his and hand shook it. "You too" she replied. And they both stood up and got out of the bush only to find Sakura and Syaoran holding hand, smiling and each other and totally smitten (you know all hanging over each other and ... well you know!) Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't help but stare at them open mouthed.

......And the after an eternity Eriol spoke up. "UH... what's going on?"

Syaoran and Sakura gave each other a secret smile and Syaoran said "Well thanks to you two we realized how much we love each other and that we don't want to spend a minute apart so...."

"...So we're going to elope tonight! And we want you guys to be the best man and the maid of honor!" Sakura finished for him.

With that Tomoyo's legs just gave away and she collapsed on the floor and Eriol was too shocked that he just stood there with hid mouth open and his eyed bulging out. Sakura bent down and helped Tomoyo up.

"He dude? You might wanna close your mouth before a mosquito gets in there." Syaoran said to Eriol. Eriol got out of his paralyzed state and shook his head.

He looked at Tomoyo who was just looking at them with disbelieve. "Let me see if I heard you two correctly." Tomoyo said and looked at the two who were back to being all smitten with each other. "You want to elope? TONIGHT? Sakura do you realized what you're brother's going to do when he finds out?"

"Well by then I'll be married to Syaoran and he will have no say in my life! Only my husband will be able to tell me what to do."

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and then Eriol motioned for her to follow him as he went behind a tree " Do you think they're actually seriouse?"

"Well..." Tomoyo looked at the couple from the side of the tree and the looked back at Eriol "I think they are!!! I mean look at them!"

"But it's just so ridiculous! They can't get married! They just graduated high school!" Eriol sat down cause he was just too worn out from the news and he couldn't stand up anymore.

"So? I mean Syaoran was engaged to his cousin Meilin when he was only ten! Then she realized she didn't love him and broke the negagement. Which worked out great since Syaoran and Sakura are Together now!"

"You're right Tomoyo. And after all they do love each other. I mean you always say they were a match made in heaven. And besides this way when Syaoran moves to China and she stays here they'll be married and nothing can come between them!"

"But what if she moves to China with him? " With that they both became silent.

"They are both our friends and if this is what they want to do, I think we should stand by them and support them." Eriol said and then he looked at Tomoyo who was staring at the starts in the sky with a happy smile. "Why the sudden mood swing?"

"I'll be able to tape their wedding!!! This is going to be so Kawaii!!!" Eriol just fell over (anime style)

........ Meanwhile back with our love birds

"You think they actually believed us Syaoran?"

"Well with the look Eriol had on his face and they way Tomoyo just fell down, it's safe to say they did!" They both started laughing (but quietly so the other two wouldn't hear them)

"Can you imagine what they're going to do when they find out we were just joking with them?" Sakura asked.

"Then they'll be the ones that will want to kill us!" Syaoran replied. They both started giggling again but they stopped as soon as they saw the other two come out from behind the tree and they started being all love crazy.

Eriol looked at them then at Tomoyo. She smiled and nodded at him. "Well Tomoyo and I talked and decided that if this is what you really want to do then we will support you 100 percent."

"Plus I will be able to videotape your wedding! Ahhh' squeeled Tomoyo.

Now it was Syaoran and Sakura's turn to look at them with disbelief. Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear "This is not how I imagined them reacting to the news!"

Tomyo ran up to the couple and said in a cheery voice while dragging Sakura away "Well What are you guys waiting for? The church isn't going to be open all night you know!" Sakura graped onto Syaoran's arm and pulled him too.

Eriol ran up to Tomoyo and said "Great! We'll drive there in my car!"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and said "What did we get ourselves into?" Tomoyo and Eriol didn't hear this because they were too busy babbling about how romantic them getting married was.

* * *

OK That's it for now! I tried really hard to make this chapter longer I hope you guys liked it! Also I didn't get a chance to proof read my story cause my friends were bugging me so if there are any mistakes please forgive me!(and blame my friends!) Now please REVIEW!!! And check out my other story Protect Me Love Me. 


	6. You Want To Get Married?

The entire time in the car during the drive to the chapel, Tomoyo and Eriol were just going on and on and babbling about stuff, never giving Syaoran and Sakura the chance to say anything.

They were being bombed with questions by Tomoyo and Eriol. Then a song came on the radio:

_Spring is here,_

_the sky is blue._

_Whoa! the birds all sing as if they knew._

_Today's the day, we'll say, "I do"_

_and we'll never be lonely anymore._

_Because we're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married._

_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married._

_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married._

_Going to the chapel of love._

(I know it's a cheesy song but my friends did a dance to it for the school dance show and they were dressed like brides and grooms and they were forcing the guys to marry them and it kinda reminded me of this!)

When Syaoran heard the song he got caught up in his own little world. He was deep in thought.

But then Sakura just got impatient and yelled, "QUIET!" And then the whole car became quiet and Eriol pulled it over. "Ok we need to tell you guys something."

Before she could continue she was interrupted by Syaoran. "We want to thank you for everything you did to get us together."

Sakura was a little surprised by what he said and even more at the way he said it, he was so calm. Tomoyo started sobbing "Oh! You're welcome! That was such a beautiful speech."

Eriol's eyes were beginning to get teary as well. "It was no problem. We had a lot of fun playing cupid!"

"Well, yeah we want to thank you guys for getting us together but there's also something else we wanna tell you. We're not-" Sakura tried to tell them again but got interrupted by Syaoran....again.

"We're not gonna get married unless you guys are our Best Man and Maid of Honor."

"Oh..." Tomoyo was now seriously crying her heart out. "Of course!"

"We thought you'd never ask!" Eriol was about to cry. "You guys are like the perfect couple! You were made for each other and we would be honored to be a part of your wedding! Well then why are we waisting time just sitting here? Let's get going!" He started the car and they were on their way to the chapel again.

Sakura's mind was jumbled with questions like 'what is he thinking!' 'Are we really going to get married?' 'Why didn't he tell them the truth?' 'And why is he just sitting there smiling at me!?' Sakura was now very shocked and was staring at Syaoran who was smiling at her with affection. It was almost as if she was hypnotized by his smile. Her mind went blank and all she could think about was his smile, his eyes, his face.... him.

Wile they were just staring at each other Tomoyo and Eriol were having a private meeting of their own in the front seats. (I betcha you wanna know what they're talking about huh?)

Just then Tomoyo broke Sakura's trance by yelling "We're here!"

Sakura's mind was just racing! She was pulled out of the car by Tomoyo and dragged towards the chapel.

Then she was stopped by Syaoran who said, "Tomoyo, do you mind if I have a little chat with Sakura first?" Tomoyo just smiled and let go of her hand. She ran over to Eriol who was standing by the door of the chapel.

"ok, do you wanna tell me what is going on? Because we're not really planning on getting married!" Sakura looked at him but he just smiled at her and kept silent. It was then that she caught on to what he was thinking. He wanted to get married. "You can't be seriouse! You wanna get married?" Sakura tried to stay calm but she was beginning to freak out. She looked over at the door to the chapel and saw that Tomoyo and Eriol were already inside and talking to someone. "You've lost you're mind!" She threw her hands in the air and turned on her heel to walk away!

Syaoran grabbed her wrist and turned her around.He took both her hands into his and said, "Sakura, I love you. I have for eight years now. You're all I can think about day and night. When I'm with you I feel like I'm complete. You are so funny, beautiful, intelligent, and kind. Sakura, you're an amazing person. And just the thought of not being able to be near you, to touch you, to hear sweet laughter makes my heart break." They were tears in his and Sakura's eyes by now. "But I can't change the fact that I have to leave. Even though I can't be here with you, I want you to know that I will always love you. And only the thought of you will allow me to go through 3 long years of training in China. Sakura you deserve the best of the best. And I would love to have the chance to give it to you. But I can't do that until three years from now. And if by then you've moved on with your life I would understand. But I just want you to know that I will never stop loving you. You will always be the girl of my dreams." He stopped to take a breath. They both had tears going down their faces.

But before he could continue he heard Sakura mumble something. "I'll wait for you forever." He became so happy that he just grabbed both of Sakura's hands and kissed them, then hugged her. "But..." she added. He let go of the embrace and looked at her face. "I'm just not ready to get married yet. Not so soon and not like this."

He smiled and hugged her again. "I understand. I don't want to get married like this either. Like I said, you deserve the best of the best. And I'm gonna give it to you, Sakura."

Sakura started crying in his embrace, "I'm going to miss you so much!" He softly ran his fingers through her hair and comforted her.

"What if you had something to look forward to? Would that help?"

"What do you mean?" She pulled away and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I mean...." He took Sakura's hand and got down on one knee. "Sakura....."

* * *

I bet you guys wanna kill me right now right? :P I know some of you guys wanted a wedding and for a minute I actually thought that's what I was going to have them do but somehow it all turned out like this! Thank you guys so much for reading and please REVIEW! I love all u reviewer people!

I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took this long to update but I got distracted by my cute and cuddly new-born cousin! Born of Friday the 13th! I wanna dedicate this chapter to her (even though she's only 5 days old doesn't understand anything!)

I also want to thank the following ppl for reviewing the last chapter: CherryBlossom0101, VampiricEternity, S.L. Shaoran Lover, and cherryblossom88!


	7. The Perfect Proposal, Yeah Right!

............Inside the chapel with Tomoyo and Eriol......

Tomoyo and Eriol had gone inside the chapel and were waiting. They had started to talk with the old lady who worked there as a witness, but then she had just fallen asleep. (You know how some people have those disorders where they're awake one second and sleep the next? Well that's what it was.) Eriol sighed and crossed his arms in front of him. He started to walk towards the door and saw Sakura and Syaoran arguing. "Exactly how far do you think they'll take this?" Tomoyo, who was checking the old lady for a pulse looked up at him with a quizzical look. "I mean it's obvious they didn't have any intentions of getting married." He pointed to the arguing couple outside. Tomoyo walked up beside him and looked outside.

"Maybe not yet," she said as she plastered a big smirk on her face. She whipped out her camera, which she had with her since they came out of the car, and walked towards the window. She opened it a little just so they could hear what was going on and she started recording them.

"... You're all I can think about day and night. When I'm with you I feel like I'm complete. You are so funny, beautiful, intelligent, and kind. Sakura, you're an amazing person. And just the thought of not being able to be near, to touch you, to hear sweet laughter makes my heart break."

"Aww..." Tomoyo whispered as a small tear made its way down her cheek.

"...But I can't change the fact that I have to leave. Even though I can't be here with you, I want you to know that I will always love you. And only the thought of you will allow me to go through 3 long years of training in China. Sakura you deserve the best of the best. And I would love to have the chance to give it to you. But I can't do that until three years from now. And if by then you've moved on with your life I would understand. But I just want you to know that I will never stop loving you. You will always be the girl of my dreams."

Tomoyo started sobbing and motioned with one hand for Eriol, who was standing beside her, to grab the camera. He took the camera from her which was still recording. Tomoyo ran over to the little, old, sleeping lady's desk and grabbed the box of tissues and ran back.

"I'll wait for you forever."

Tomoyo just fell on the floor and started sobbing even louder. "That is so beautiful!!!" Eriol was just about to lean down and comfort his girlfriend when she got a serious look on her face and pointed her index finger at him saying, "Don't you _dare_ stop recording! We _have_ to get this on tape!" Eriol just stood up straight and continued recording the hugging couple out there.

"But... I'm just not ready to get married yet. Not so soon and not like this."

"I understand. I don't want to get married like this either. Like I said, you deserve the best of the best. And I'm gonna give it to you, Sakura."

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"What if you had something to look forward to? Would that help?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... "

........... Outside the church with Sakura and Syaoran......

Syaoran had gotten on one knee and was holding Sakura's hand (I don't know which hand he's suppose to be holding while proposing, so sorry!)

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

For a second her heart had just stopped. Her mind went blank. She wanted to jump up and yell 'yes!' She wanted to hug him and kiss him and know that she was gonna spend the rest of her life with him. And just when she was about to...

"Ye—" She was interrupted.

"Hey you little punk! Get away from my sister!"

* * *

Well this seems like a good place to stop the story. :P !!!!! I know I know.... I'm so evil! Remember to review!

* * *

OK so maybe it's not over yet....

* * *

They both looked up and saw... you guessed it! Sakura's older brother, Touya. He and Yukito were getting out of a cab. Touya was so mad that it looked like he had just ate a really hot pepper that made his face go red and smoke come out of his ears. (I know. I know. It's lame!) He started running towards them. Syaoran quickly stood up but he didn't let go of Sakura's hand. 

"Touya what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she suddenly got her voice back.

"What am _I _doing here? Sakura, what are _you_ doing here? At a _chapel_?"

He had just gotten close enough so he could punch Syaoran when Yukito held him back. He smiled and Sakura and said, "Hey Sakura! How are you?" He somehow managed to be his usual calm self in crazy matters such as this.

Just then a fuming Tomoyo walked out of the chapel with a very quiet and scared Eriol behind her. Tomoyo walked up to Touya, gave him a deadly glare and pointed at him, "You..." Then she suddenly just jumped on him, causing him to fall and started strangling him. "You ruined everything! It was going to be perfect and I was gonna catch it on tape but noooooooo, you had to come and ruin everything!" Eriol didn't want to make his girlfriend mad so she didn't try to stop her from choking Touya. Sakura and Syaoran were mad at him because he ruined the proposal so they didn't want to help him either. And Yukito? He saw a donut shop across the street and ran to get something to eat.

A minute passed...

Five minutes passed....

Ten minutes passed....

Yukito came back from the donut shop with drinks for everyone. Tomoyo just got tired and stopped strangling him. She stood up and grabbed one of the drinks and gulped it down. After all, strangling someone can really make you dehydrated. Touya slowly tried to get up and then fell back on the ground. "And I thought she was the shy one," he mumbled. Yukito went up to him and helped him up. "Squirt in the car we're leaving."

"Uhh... What car? You came in a cab and it left a long time ago," stated Syaoran.

Touya looked around and saw that the cab had left. He sent a deadly glare at Syaoran. "Get away from my sister, punk," he whispered through his gritted teeth. Every word was filled with venom.

"uh... " He let go of Sakura's hand. But then he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "No." Sakura let out a small whimper as she sensed that a fight was about to break out between her brother and her fiancé. Wait. He wasn't her fiancé yet. She hadn't said yes to him yet. But she was gonna. So she's allowed to call him her fiance, right? Right?

Tomoyo's eyes flashed with happiness as she sensed an interesting scene coming on. She quickly took back her camera from Eriol and started recording again.

Touya's eyes were flashing red. Eriol and Yukito got scared and took a step back. Touya took one step closer to Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran just smirked and stared him right in the eye. And Touya stared back.

Everything became very quiet until finally Sakura spoke up. "Uh.. Touya. How did you know we were here?"

He looked away from Syaoran's gaze into his sisters. "We followed you."

"What!" Sakura was furious. She threw Syaoran's hand off her waist and started walking towards him. "You followed me?! How dare you! What gave you the right to follow me?"

"Hey I was worried that something was up and I was right! Something _is_ up."

Sakura's eyes were filled with anger but then all of a sudden they just disapeared and a smile came on her face. "No, Touya you're wrong." She walked back to where she was standing next to Syaoran. "There's noting going on." She turned to Syaoran, got on her toes and whispered something in his ear that only he could hear. "Yes." She pulled back so she could see his reaction. A smile came on to his face too. Touya however was not happy with whatever was going on. Sakura smiled and looked at her brother, "_Now _there's something going on," And just out of impulse, she grabbed the color of Syaoran's green t-shirt, pulling him down and kissing him very passionately. Tomoyo started jumping up and down and sqealling, while still recording everything. Touya's head just exploded! (metaphorically speaking.) He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away from Syaoran and the kiss they were sharing.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura protested.

"Getting you home!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can. I'm your older brother!"

"And his my fiancé !" Touya's face just went from totally red to totally white and he just fainted. "He took that better than I expected."

_

* * *

_

_OK people that's all for now. I'm out of ideas, if you have any please feel free to tell me. And I am SO sorry if this chapter was lame! If it was please tell me!_

I love you all for reading! Please **review!**

_I'd also like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter:_

Cherryblossom88- Thank you!

Angel blufur- Thank you!

Kawaiicherryblossomangel- I'm sorry I keep being evil but please don't kill me! And thank you!

VampirisEternity- Thank you!

Nibzo- Thank you!

C.A.M.E.O. – See? I'm working on it! Thank you!

S.L. Shaoran Lover- Here it is! Thank you!

Caprigirl92- aren't little babies just adorable? (when they're still little) Thank you!

Nipagirl12193- Kawaii means cute! (or so I'm told) Thank you!

Spinner-Chan- Thank you!

_You guys all rock! And if I could, I'd throw a big party and invite all you guys!_


	8. Engagement or Not?

After Touya had fainted they had no choice but to get back in the car and go back to Sakura's house to wait for the hell Touya would unleash on them when he woke up. When they arrived Sakura's father, Fujitaka asked them what was wrong and Sakura decided she should tell him about the news. She dragged her father into his office and closed the door so they could have this conversation in private. (Here goes nothing!)

"Uh... Dad, I have some um... exciting news," She smiled at her father and he smiled back.

"What is it Sakura, dear? Is it about Touya?" He suddenly got a worried look on his face. "Is he hurt?"

"No! No, no, no. Nothing like that," she reassured her father. He smiled at her again and waited for her to continue. "Dad.... I'm.... uh... I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. Dad, I'm engaged!" She closed her eyes and awaited massive amounts of yelling but all she heard was silence. She slowly opened one eye, then the other and looked at her father. He was just standing there looking at her calmly but with no emotion on his face. "Dad? Did you hear what I said?" No response. "Dad?"

....Meanwhile, back in the living room...

Eriol and Syaoran dragged Touya in the house. Syaoran was grabbing his shoulders while Eriol was grabbing his legs. They placed him on the sofa (more like threw actually) Tomoyo came in the house and closed the door behind her. They all sat on the couches and waited until Sakura told her dad about the engagement. In the mean time Tomoyo tried to start a conversation, "So when you guys get married are you going to live in Hong Kong?"

Syaoran thought about it for a second and then answered, "Uh... I don't know. But I guess we'll decide together."

"Oh I can't wait till you guys get married! I've always wanted you two to get together!" Tomoyo squealed. Eriol looked at her and chuckled.

Then came a moan from the couch (Touya) He sat up, and started rubbing the back of his head (where he fell on the ground.) He looked around and saw Tomoyo, Eriol, and the 'brat' Syaoran. Then it all came back to him and he started boiling like a kettle. (you know with steam coming out of his head.) "You! You little brat! What were you doing with my sister earlier tonight?"

"You mean my fiance?" He smirked.

"No, I mean my little sister!" His face started to get red.

"No I think you mean my soon-to-be-wife." He was still calmly sitting there on the couch smirking at him.

Touya looked at him and started growling. "You know her father isn't going to agree to this!"

"Well we'll just find out in a few minutes." He looked at the door to Fujitaka's office and Touya followed his gaze.

"What do you mean you little brat?"

"Sakura's in there telling your dad right now!" Tomoyo answered him.

......Now back in the room....

"Dad? Can you hear me? Can you say something?" She waved her hand in front of her father's face and said, "Helooo?"

Fujitaka came out of his shocked state and asked, "Can you repeat that?"

"Uh... Which part? Cause I've been babbling for like 10 minutes trying to get your attention." Sakura let out a nervous laugh. (Pretend she did ok?)

"The part about the engagement dear. You're engaged?" he asked his daughter calmly as if she had just said something common.

"Yes Daddy. I'm engaged to Syaoran. You remember him right?" She smiled at her father hoping that he would approve of the engagement.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yes I remember him. Nice fellow. But I didn't know you were going out with him."

Sakura let out another nervous laugh. "Well I wasn't going out with him but we've been friends for like ever and in love for just as long."

"But you've never went out together?" Fujitaka gave her daughter a questioning look.

Sakura sighed and tried to explain the situation. "Well no. At least not as anything more than friends. We just confessed our feelings for each other tonight but he has to go back to China for three years because of his training for being the leader of the Li Clan."

Sakura eyed her father as he let the information sink in. "Do you really love him?"

"With all might heart," she answered sincerely.

"And does he love you?" he asked.

"He does. He really does."

Fujitaka looked at her daughter's anxious face as he tried to think about all of the information he'd just received. He looked at her and remembered her mother. He remembered how they were the same age as Sakura was then when they got married. He saw in her daughter's eyes that she really did love him. He had suspected for some time that she was in love with Syaoran. Father's intuition you could call it. Every time she had been hanging out with her friends in the house he'd always look at the little group and see two perfect couples: Tomoyo and Eriol, and Sakura and Syaoran. He wanted his daughter to be happy and he knew that Syaoran could make her happy. Plus he'd met Syaoran's mother once when she was visiting him there in Tomoeda and she was a very respectable person. He looked at her daughter's eyes and could see some much of her mother's spirit in them. They were full of life and excitement, always waiting for the next adventure. He smiled at her as he made a decision.

"I think it's a wonderful idea that you're engaged to him dear." Sakura immediately started shrieking of happiness and jumped up and down and hugged her father.

.....Back in the living....

Everyone was anxiously waiting to find out what Sakura's dad thought about the engagement. Touya was sitting on the couch confidently smiling knowing that there was no absolute way his dad would agree to it. Just then Sakura's happy screams filled the house and that smug look on Touya face immediately disappeared. Everyone else smiled. Touya rushed to his dad's office and knocked down the door. He saw Sakura and his dad hugging and he lost his mind and started yelling, "Dad! You didn't agree to the engagement did you?"

Fujitaka just smiled at his son as he let his daughter run out of the room and into the loving arms of her friends and fiancé.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"WHAT?" His roaring was so loud that every car alarm outside went off. (OK. I'm exaggerating but it sounds funny to me!) "You can't be serious! You can't let Sakura get engaged to that brat!"

"Well Touya they're already engaged and they love each other. I don't see why anything should come in the way of them being together." He walked past his stunned son and into the living room where he shook Syaoran's hand and congratulated him, "You better take good care of my daughter, Syaoran."

He smiled at the elderly man and nodded, "I will, sir."

Touya turned around and looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Tomoyo and Eriol were jumping up and down, hugging each other. Syaoran had one arm wrapped around Sakura's waist while shaking Fujitaka's hand with the other. He growled and mumbled, "This has got to be a dream!" He grabbed a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table, rolled it up, and hit himself in the head with it. "Nope, not a dream. " He walked up to Syaoran and tried to look calm. "You know, brat, now that you're engaged to my little sis I think it's time we had a talk."

Sakura quickly said something before Syaoran could answer him, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Touya."

Syaoran looked at Touya's face and saw how hard he was trying to look calm and sneered. "Actually Sakura, I think it's a pretty good idea. We'll be back in a sec." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the house with Touya following him. As soon as they were out of the room and the door was closed they all rushed to the window to look outside.

.... Front Yard....

"Well, Touya, what was it that you wanted to talk about." Syaoran crossed his arms and grinned at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked leaning against the wall shooting him a deadly glare.

"What do you mean?" He gave him a confused look.

"You proposed to my sister!!!! That's what I mean!!!" He threw his hand into the air.

"I know. So, what's your problem with it?"

"My problem is that she's my little sister and I can't just stand around and watch you play her!"

"What?! _Play_ her? I love your sister more than anything! Why would I play her?"

"I don't know! But I won't let you break her heart!"

"I'm not going to break her heart!"

"You know I was so relieved when I found out that you were leaving at the end of the school year because I knew if you weren't here you couldn't hurt my sister. But instead you do something as stupid as this! You propose to her! And then you're going to leave for three years!!! And then after three years of not seeing each other you wanna marry her? What if she moves on or what if you move on? Do you have any idea how long three years is? Do you know how much that's going to break her heart?!" Touya was yelling so loud that the neighbors had all stuck their head out of windows and were listening to the conversation. Syaoran seemed to be thinking about everything that Touya had just said.

He let it all sink in. It hadn't occurred to him that, that was possible. He knew for sure that he would never love anyone more than Sakura but did she feel the same way about him? What if Touya was right what if she met someone else? It wouldn't be fair if they were to spend 3 years apart and then all of a sudden get married. He loved Sakura and he would never do anything to hurt her. So what was he suppose to do now?

Just like he had read his mind, Touya sternly said, "break off the engagement now so you don't have to hurt her later."

* * *

DUM DUM DUM!!!! What is going to happen next?!?! Will Syaoran break off the engagement? Will he break Sakura's heart? Will he and Sakura ever be together? Well.... I don't know yet! :P But be sure to come back for the next chapter to find out what happens!

Please Review ppl!!! I love all of you who do! lol most of them are soo funny!

Carmela-chan: I know! I wanted to kill Touya too!!! Thanx!

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: THANK YOU!!!

S.L. Shaoran Lover: That makes me feel so proud! hehehe Thanks!!!

Caprigirl92: I know little boys can be a pain in the butt sometimes! Thanx!!!

Hakuri: Of course you're invited to the party too! I hope you liked the little arguing I put in this chapter between Syaoran and Touya. Thank you!!

VampiricEternity: Awww sniff thank you so much!

ChErRiBlOsSoM xO: I'm glad it made you laugh! Thanks!!!

I'm gonna say this again 'cause it's worth it: I love all my reviewers!!! They rock!!!


	9. Goodbye, My Love

"PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" says the author as she gets on her knees and begs.

I know some of you may want to kill me after reading this chapter so let me just remind you that this IS an SS story! I just want to add in a little conflict to make the story interesting. I promise not to disappoint you!

* * *

"... Break off the engagement now so you don't have to hurt her later."

Before Syaoran could argue Sakura came running out the door and interrupted, "Touya! How could you even suggest something like that? I love him!" Syaoran looked at Sakura and then at Touya. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Fujitaka had come by the door and were waiting to see the outcome of it all along with all the neighbors who were hanging on every word. There was utter silence all around.

Sakura walked up to Syaoran and put her hand on his shoulders and made him look her in the eye. "You said you loved me. You proposed to me. I said I'd wait for you. It's as simple as that! Don't let him make you think otherwise!"

Syaoran grabbed both of Sakura's hands in his. "Sakura you know I love you! There's no one else that I could possibly spend the rest of my life with! But..."

Sakura immediately withdrew her hands and backed away while tears began to fall down her face. "No! No 'Buts'!"

He walked up to her and hugged her against her will as she sobbed on his shoulder. "But... your brother has a point. We wouldn't be able to see each other for 3 years. Would we feel the same way about each other after that long?"

She looked up at him with an angered face, "Are you saying you won't love me anymore if you go through 3 years without seeing me?!"

"What?! No! I will never stop loving you!"

"And neither will I! So what's the problem?"

Syaoran looked at her glistening green eyes and couldn't think of anything to say. Just seeing her sad was killing him so tears began forming in his eyes.

Seeing the silence and knowing that if he didn't interfere soon things could get worse, Touya said, "You're too young."

Sakura and Syaoran both looked at him and Sakura's knees gave away as she broke down and started crying on the ground. Tomoyo ran to her side and comforted her. Fujitaka and Eriol looked at Syaoran and saw the troubled face he had on and knew that right then Syaoran's heart was breaking. Then they looked over Sakura's trembling body and their heart ached for the two. Seeing all the pain those two felt just because they loved each other and wanted to be together was impossible to understand.

Fujitaka put a hand on Eriol's shoulder and he looked back at the old man. "I think there's been too much excitement for one day." Eriol understood and nodded. He walked up to Syaoran and grabbed his arm and slowly pulled him towards the car.

He looked over at Tomoyo. "You guys go ahead," she whispered to them. Eriol nodded and got in the drivers side of the car after. With one last glance at Sakura, Syaoran got in the passenger's side.

Fujitaka walked up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "If she ends up miserable forever... I'm going to consider it your fault."

Touya let out a big sigh and thought to himself, 'I hope I did the right thing.'

.... In Front of Syaoran's Apartment

Eriol parked the car and looked at Syaoran who had an expressionless face. "It's going to be all right you know."

"No it won't."

"Well aren't we Mr. Negative? Look here, Sakura loves you and I know you love her. Everyone's always thought you two were going to end up together and you will! There's no doubt in my mind."

Syaoran just opened the door and got out. "Bye."

"Bye." Eriol watched as he made his way inside the apartment and closed the door. "Oh man. How can things get so complicated in one day?"

...... Inside Syaoran's apartment

He fell on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He didn't know how he would be able to face Sakura ever again. "I shouldn't have left. Why?! Why did I leave?!" he said to himself. "I really messed things up. I don't know what to do now."

..... Next Morning

Eriol pulled the car up to Syaoran's address to pick him up so they could go talk to Sakura. He honked but nobody came out of the house. He turned the car off and got out. He knocked but nobody answered. He tried the doorknob and was unlocked. "Syaoran?" He called as he went in. Nobody answered so he made his way to the bedroom only to find it empty. He found a white envelope on the bed and he went to pick it up. On it he found Syaoran's handwriting: To Sakura.

He ran back to the car and rushed towards Sakura's house.

..... Sakura's House

Sakura and Tomoyo, who had stayed over the night, were sitting on the couch when the front door flew open and Eriol rushed in. "Sakura!" he yelled. "I found this at Syaoran's place. He wasn't there."

"What?" she exclaimed as she rushed and took the envelope from him. She ripped it open and walked to the window and as she opened the letter and started to read it. Soon her hands started to shake as she fell to the floor and buried her hands in her hands. Tomoyo rushed to hug her but she just pushed her away. Eriol bent down to pick up the letter and began to read it with Tomoyo looking over his shoulder.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_Let me begin by saying this is a choice that I'll regret for the rest of my life. I love you more than life but for me to ask you to wait three years is selfish. My heart is breaking with every word I am writing but I'm sure it's for the best. I wish I had thought it all through before confessing my love for you. I should've realized it was a bad idea since I only had a week left here. I never thought of what would happen when we had to say goodbye. So this is why I thought it would be better if I left without saying goodbye personally. Please forgive me for doing this. I don't ever want you to experience heartbreak but I know that is exactly what I am causing you right now. I wish I could take away all your pain. I'm sorry. I don't know what will happen after this but I want you to be happy. So please do whatever makes you happy._

_Love always,_

_Syaoran Li._

* * *

Ok now's the right time to review and let me know how much you hate me! J/k

Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: I guess you got your answer!

VampiricEternity: This doesn't mean they can't still get together!

ChErRiBlOsSoM xO: I was actually considering that at some point but then an even greater idea hit me hopefully you guys will like it!

Gummybears88: Yes Touya is stupid! I feel sorry for Syaoran too but remember this is an SS story so they will still end up together! (maybe... hehe j/k!!!)

Yukime: They are perfect for each other and I will tell you this: they will end up together in the end! But not just yet. Thank you!

Sakura11: Sorry! But don't worry I write stories with happy endings! (even though I haven't quite finished any of my stories yet! LOL)

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: LOL I'm sorry! It was for the best! Trust me!

Lady Samantha: I AM sorry! Truly I am! But it'll all turn out ok!

Hakuri: I'm glad you liked the argument! If you have any other suggestions like that I would LOVE to hear it! I am sorry for breaking the engagement, and for Sakura being heart broken but it'll all turn out ok! (I HOPE!) LOL

Angel blufur: I'm sorry! Maybe I'll have them get engaged again in the future and not break that one!

Lil-asian-cherry: You are still invited to the party! LOL (If I were to actually have one!) Oh and I live somewhere in South California. (Pease don't be a stalker! I'll regret saying that!) lol j/k!

Carmela-chan: Well I'm glad at least ONE PERSON got the point I was trying to make! LOL I AM sorry for breaking the engagement but it'll all turn out ok in the end! I promise you this story WILL have a happy ending!


	10. The Ghost of You and Me

**A/N ok before you guys read I just want to say that I was sick and probably delerious when i wrote this so if you see any obvious mistakes that make you wonder, "Who the hell wrote this!" know that it is becasue I have a splitting headache and am trying to make up for not updating in a long time! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the song "Ghost of you and Me" which belongs to BBMak**

**3 years later**

... Sakura and Tomoyo's Apartment

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol walked into an apartment with a million bags on each hand. "Ok put them right there and then I'll sort them into two piles: the ones we're taking with us to China and those that we're taking to the honeymoon." Tomoyo ordered at the other two. They walked over to where Tomoyo pointed and dropped all the bags down.

"I did not know that getting married was such hard work!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You're telling me!" complained Eriol. Tomoyo playfully slapped him on the arm. They all chuckled.

"We need to be prepared," explained Tomoyo. "Since we're going to have the wedding in China and the honeymoon in London, we're going to need a whole lot of things!"

"By 'things' you mean clothes right? Cause I don't think you've bought anything else." Sakura giggled.

"Well... It was necessary!"

"Was it really? Because I am flat broke now!" Eriol said.

"Oh but honey I' marrying you because I love you, not because you have money. And besides you're rich and nowhere near broke!" Tomoyo grabbed his arm and batted her eyes at him innocently.

"NO! There's no way we are going shopping again! We probably won't even use most of the stuff you've already bought!" Eriol pulled himself away and plopped on the couch. Sakura followed him and jumped on the big couch.

"He's right, Tomoyo. Even I think you've overdone it."

"Ok fine. No more shopping. Now lets start packing!" Tomoyo squealed as she opened a closet and pulled out a big suitcase. She opened that suitcase and there was another slightly smaller suitcase in there and she opened that one to find another suitcase in there.

Eriol and Sakura looked at her that each other and together said, "Oy!"

"What?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

... China, Li Mansion

Syaoran was lying down on his bed after a day of tiring tests when a knock came on the door. "Come in," he said. The door opened and a dark haired lady in her early 40's walked in and closed the door behind her. Syaoran sat up.

"Syaoran dear, I just wanted to tell you that I am very proud of you and I'm sure your father would've been too if he were still alive."

Syaoran gave her a sad smile and nodded, "Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome dear. You've been training very hard and you've been passing the elders' tests with flying colors. You are more than ready to be the next leader of the clan. But..."

"But?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Mother."

"But aren't you tired of being alone?"

"Alone? Mother, this place is crawling with servants and I have all my sisters."

"Listen to me. You're father was loved by me, you, and your sisters. He had led a happy life until he went to visit your cousin Lana in Vietnam and his ship got caught in the cross fire.Now I know you have me and your sisters but we can't be your everything. How about someone to share your life with?"

Syaoran looked from her to the window behind her that showed a great view of the sunset outside. He walked up to it, put his elbows on the edge and his hands under his chin. A sad expression passed across his face. His mother walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. Inside his eyes she could see love, heartbreak, pain, and a great longing for something or maybe someone. "Oh dear..." she pulled him into a hug and he embraced her as a single tear slid down his face. "You should try to get over her."

Syaoran pulled back harshly and looked her sternly in the eye. "I will never love anyone that way except Sakura. She is the only one which I could possibly have a life with."

She smiled at him and said, "well then why don't you go get her?"

"What if she doesn't want to be with me?"

"Hey! Who are you! Because the son that I raised would do anything to get whatever he wanted! If you truly are destined to be together then how could she not love you as well? I believe fate brought you two together for a reason. Do you think that reason was for both of you to end up heartbroken? Or because you are soul mates?" She saw a smile spread across his face. She smirked. "Besides, isn't she Tomoyo's Maid of Honor?'

"Yes."

"And aren't you Eriol's Best Man?"

"Yes."

"Well looks to me like you two will be walking down the aisle sooner than you think." She saw the confused look on her son's face and chuckled. "You guys are walking down the aisle together for Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding in 3 days."

A look of surprise and nervousness came on his face.

... Next Day, Airplane

Sakura was fiddling with her seatbelt. Tomoyo looked at her and put a hand on hers. Sakura looked at her. "Sakura, it's going to be just fine! Don't be so nervous!"

"I'm not nervous!"

"Is that why you've been playing with your seat belt for the entire flight?" Eriol asked sarcastically.

Sakura sighed and put up her hands in defeat. "I'm just nervous about seeing him again."

"Why?" Tomoyo and Eriol asked at the same time. They had been planning on getting the two lovebirds back together for good this time.

"I don't know. I honestly don't. But just the thought of seeing him again makes me feel all... uh... nervous?"

"Like you have butterflies in you stomach?" Tomoyo asked.

"Like you're heart is racing so fast that it just might pop out of your chest?" Eriol asked.

"Yes! And Yes!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo and Eriol share a knowing look and look back at her.

"Sakura, I think you're still in love with him."

"Don't be ridiculous Tomoyo! I got over him three years ago."

"But ever since he left, you haven't had a single boyfriend," Eriol said.

"That's because I didn't really like any of them."

"No it's because you're still in love with Syaoran." Tomoyo explained.

"NO I am not!" Sakura yelled as she stood up abruptly causing everyone in the plane to look at her. She laughed nervously and mouthed a sorry as she sat back down. "Now see what you made me do?"

"Tell you what Sakura," Eriol started.

"When we get off the plane and you see him again for the first time in three years, take a good look at him and see if you still have any feelings for him," Tomoyo finished.

"I do have feelings towards him, angry feelings not love feelings. He left me! How stupid could I be to still be in love with him?"

"Love makes you do stupid things." Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it. Tomoyo smiled at him.

...Night, Airport

Syaoran was pacing back and forth. His mother had insisted that he go with Meilin to pick up Tomoyo, Eriol, and... Sakura.

Just the thought of her made his heart race and get butterflies in his stomach. His mind was going through a jumble of thoughts. Was his mother right? Were they soul mates? Could she still love him?

Meilin was getting very frustrated by his pacing and the fact that he was moving his hands around like he was talking to some invisible person was just driving her crazy. It was directing people's attention towards them. She finally snapped and got up and pulled him into a chair. "Enough!"

"I can't help it! I'm nervous!"

"REALLY! I never would've guessed it!" She yelled sarcastically.

Syaoran looked at her and tried to give her one of his death glares but before he could, Meilin jumped up and yelled, "Ahhh! Sakura! Tomoyo! Eriol!" She ran up to hug them. Syaoran got up and looked in their direction. His eyes flew past Eriol and Tomoyo to Sakura. She was hugging Meilin. She had her long auburn her in a high ponytail to the side with a green ribbon on it. She was wearing a white tank top with a green skirt that came down to her knees. He remembered that last day he had with her. It had definitely been full of surprises. They went from being friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend to fianc's to broken up lovers.

Sakura let go of Meilin and her eyes fell on Syaoran's. The smile on her face disappeared and she looked away.

Syaoran was devastated by that act. She probably didn't love him anymore.

Sakura looked back to where Syaoran had been standing less then a second ago and found him talking with Eriol. Meilin was now hugging and chatting with Tomoyo excitedly. Seeing Tomoyo, she remembered what she had said to her earlier, 'take a good look at him and see if you still have any feelings for him.'

She looked at him closely. She looked at his built upper body, which was visible through the tight, black shirt he was wearing. He looked more grown up a lot since she last saw him. Remembering that day brought sadness to her heart. She spent months crying over him. He had broken her heart so badly that she didn't think she could love again. Then she had decided that she never _wanted_ to love again. But what was this feeling that was rising in her? Was it possible that she still wasn't over Syaoran?

... Night, Li Mansion

Everyone got out of the limo and walked up to greet Yelan, Syaoran's mother, and the Li sisters along with their husbands. The ride had been ok. They had talked about the wedding and honeymoon plans. Sakura and Syaoran had avoided looking or talking with each other. Yelan invited everyone into the mansion. Tomoyo and Sakura stayed back and after everyone had left she asked her, "So... do you still have feelings for him?"

"No," she said immediately.

"No?" She repeated.

"That's right."

"OK, If you say so, Sakura." She walked inside.

After Tomoyo left Sakura exhaled loudly and said to herself, "No Tomoyo, you're wrong. I don't have any feelings for him... Do I? No! Sakura you don't want to do this again. You're strong. You can resist his charming looks, his messy hair, his gorgeous eyes, his built chest... Ugh! What is wrong with me!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and went inside like everyone else had done.

...Dining room.

Everyone was sitting at the big table eating and chatting in little groups. "So tell me Tomoyo, were are you going for your honeymoon?" Yelan asked.

Tomoyo looked up at her and smiled. "We're going to London."

"Oh what a great idea! You'll love it! So Sakura, are there any weddings in your future any time soon?" Yelan looked at her closely.

Sakura gave her a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"Are you planning on getting married any time soon?" Yelan rephrased herself.

Sakura, who had been drinking water at the moment, started choking on it. A sudden silence took over the table. Everyone's eyes were on Sakura as they awaited her answer. Sakura noticed this and started to get nervous. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell them that she doesn't have a boyfriend? But then Syaoran would know that she wasn't over him. Wait. Wasn't she over him? Ugh never mind that now! What if she says she has a boyfriend? Yeah that's what she'll do.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Tomoyo interrupted her. "Actually... Sakura's more interested in her training right now. She's been practicing nonstop and not just magic! She's learned how to actually fight! Isn't that great?" Tomoyo smiled at Meilin and she nodded.

"That is so awesome! She should train with Syaoran and me tomorrow morning!" Meilin exclaimed. The table was once again hushed as everyone now looked at Syaoran. He looked at Sakura but she was glaring at Meilin and Tomoyo.

"Sure," he said. Well what else was he suppose to say!

Sakura looked at him, shocked, and caught his gaze for a millisecond before looking away. "Great," she whispered.

...Next morning

Meilin knocked on Sakura's door. The door opened and Sakura came out dressed in navy shorts and a baby blue t-shirt. "Are you ready?" Meilin asked.

"I was born ready," she smirked to hide her apprehension. Meilin grabbed her arm and pulled her away in a direction. Unknown to Sakura, they were being followed by Eriol and Tomoyo, who was carrying her camera with her, of course!

... backyard, training section

Meilin and Sakura walked up and saw Syaoran standing like a statue, meditating. He was in sweatpants and topless. They stopped right in their tracks. But Syaoran had already sensed them and said without moving or turning around, "It's ok. I won't bite, I promise." Even though his back was facing them, they knew he was grinning. They looked at each other and smirked. They walked up to him casually, and all of a sudden out of nowhere, they started attacking him.

(Now you'll have to excuse me because I suck at describing fights ok?)

Sakura and Meilin both threw a punch at him but he easily ducked them both. Meilin tried to kick him in the guts but he caught her leg and threw it in the air, making her do a little flip and land on her knees. Sakura took this opportunity and threw another punch at him, which caught again, and pulled her closer, grabbing her other hand and dipping her like in a slow dance. For a fraction of a second he considered kissing her but thought better of it.

They stood there like that for god knows how long until Meilin cleared her throat. Both their heads immediately snap into her direction and see her standing there, arms crossed, smirking at them. They let go each other rather hastily and refused to look each other in the eye. They started to walk up to her but the both suddenly slipped and somehow landed in the floor with Syaoran on top of Sakura. Meilin's smirk grew even bigger.

Syaoran looked Sakura in the eye and she gazed back. Being so close made both their hearts beat faster and their breathing to become shallow. Sakura's eyes wondered to Syaoran's lips for a moment but what a mistake that was, for he saw it. Their faces came closer and closer...

Until an angry, little voice in Sakura's head stared yelling, "What are you doing! He left you remember!" Sakura snapped back to reality and quickly pushed him off her and got up.

Syaoran was disappointed but didn't show it. "I'm sorry," he said and looked at the floor.

Something in Sakura snapped and she remembered how he had apologized to her like that right before he left. She had become furious. "You should be!" She yelled. This shocked Syaoran and Meilin along with Tomoyo and Eriol who were hiding in a bush filming everything. (They have a thing for bushes.)

"What?" Syaoran asked confused.

"I can't believed you tried to kiss me!"

"OH! Who said _I_ was the one who tried to kiss _you_! _You_ were the one who tried to kiss _me_!"

"OH! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know! I can't read your mind! ... Well actually I can... But I didn't read you mind!"

"OH that is just invasion of privacy!"

"I said I _didn't_ read your mind!"

"And I'm suppose to believe you?"

"Yes!"

"Give me one good reason why I should!"

"Because I've never lied to you Sakura!"

"The way you hurt me was worse than a million lies!" Tears started to form behind her eyes.

"I am so sorry for what I did but I thought it was for the best. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally, you know that!"

"Do I? Huh? Do I? Because I don't know anything about you anymore! I thought you loved me but then you left! Without even saying goodbye!"

"I wanted to do what was best."

"Best for who? Me or You?"

"Both of us! I wanted what was best for the both of us! Sakura, I loved you! I _still_ love you! You're the only person I could ever see myself having a future with!"

"What?" she asked, shocked, her voice barely above a whisper with tears sliding down her smooth face.

He took a step closer to her but she backed away. "No. Syaoran don't do this. It took me three years to get over you and I'm not willing to do it all over again!" She ran away.

Syaoran stood there shocked. Meilin walked up to him and put a comfort hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Who isn't."

...Sakura's room

Sakura was lying down in her bead crying her heart out.

"He loves me. He loves me? Then why did he do this to me!"

'It'd not like he did it on purpose' said her subconscious. 'Besides it was your brother's bright idea!'

"Stupid Touya! He messed everything up!"

'Did he? Think about it. Would it have really worked out between you guys? You were little kids who had a bad case of puppy love!'

"It wasn't puppy love! I loved him with all of my heart and soul! And he loved me too!"

'Then what happened?'

"Fate decided to take a bad turn."

'Meaning what exactly?'

"Meaning, maybe it wasn't suppose to work between us back then."

'So what this is suppose to be a second chance at true love? How cheesy!'

"Oh shut up!"

... Afternoon

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin were waiting at the bottom of the main staircase in the Li Mansion. "I haven't seen Syaoran or Sakura after that little incident this morning. Are you sure they're coming?" Eriol asked.

Meilin and Tomoyo nodded. "I knocked on Sakura's door a few minutes ago. She said she was getting ready," Tomoyo added.

"I knew when he came back he was different but I never imagined he had to go through that hard of a heart break." Meilin said.

"I know. I don't get what happened between those two. Everyone was so sure they were meant to be together. And my little magic tricks didn't work as well as last time." Eriol rubbed his temples. Meilin looked at him waiting for an explanation. "I thought if they fell back into each other's arms, they would fall back into love and live happily ever after! So I made them trip and fall on each other."

"Eriol... you're a hopeless romantic."

"I know."

Just then Syaoran came racing down the stairs. He came o a halt. "Well aren't we gonna leave?"

"We're waiting for your girlfriend." Meilin grinned.

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the footsteps running down the stairs. He turned around and saw Sakura in a tight, sleeveless, green, velvet dress that came down to her mid thighs with her hair curled. His mouth dropped open.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" Sakura grabbed the black jacket Tomoyo had in her had for her and raced out the door and then came back in. "Am I the only one going to the rehearsal?"

They all started muttering and walked out the door.

... Garden

Everyone was seated in their seats for the rehearsal while the minister was giving directions. Tomoyo and Eriol had decided to have the rehearsal at the Li Mansion garden. Everything was decorated beautifully with dark blue ribbons and red roses. The bridesmaids and groomsmen went to the back along with the bride and groom to get ready to rehearse the walk down the aisle.

Eriol and Nakuru, who had just flown in for the wedding, walked down the aisle first. When they got to the front, Nakuru, smiled at him and sat down. Syaoran and Sakura were to go next. Syaoran offered her his arm and she took it. They started to walk down the aisle. It felt weird to be walking down the aisle with each other. Everyone was looking at them with smiles and whispering, "They make such a cute couple," and "when do you think they're getting married?" Sakura couldn't help but think about how close they actually had gotten to getting married.

Her heart ached as she looked around at the familiar and some unfamiliar faces. She looked ahead to Eriol's smiling face. She felt a little ping of jealousy towards Tomoyo that she had been able to find her prince charming.

She looked over at Syaoran at her side. She had to admit it, if not to anyone else then at least to herself, that she wasn't completely over him. Maybe there was still some part of her that yearned for the flame they used to have.

She looked over at Yelan who looked like she was about to cry. If Syaoran and her had gotten married would she have liked her? Would she be accepted as her daughter-in-law? Sakura thought to herself these things. Would she have been happy being married into the Li family? Tears started to form in her own eyes as she thought about all the things that could've been.

They soon reached the place they were supposed to stand at. Syaoran took her hand and kissed it gently making everyone watching go "aww." He smiled at her one of his rare shy smiles and walked to stand next to Eriol.

Sakura rubbed the place where he had kissed her hand. All of a sudden she remembered the feeling she got when he used to kisss her. Her fingers flew to her lips and she could almost feel his kisses again.

She was so caught up that she never noticed Meilin walk up to her with Tomoyo's cousin Tai.

The bridal march started and Tomoyo started walking down with a single red rose in her hand, substituting the bouquet for now. Sakura looked at the glow Tomoyo had around her, the glow of someone deeply in love.

During the entire fake ceremony Sakura was stealing glances at Syaoran and once he caught her gaze and they started straight into each other's eyes for minutes until they realized it was over and everyone had gone to the rehearsal dinner. They started to follow the others. Meilin walked up to her and whispered, "What was that whole stealing glances game all about?"

Sakura was too caught up in her thoughts to even realize someone was talking to her.

When they got to the place in the garden cleared for the rehearsal dinner and sat down Syaoran raised his glass to make a toast. "To Tomoyo and Eriol... The greatest couple I know. You guys were made for each other. When I look at you guys I feel a little jealous that you've already found your soul mates and are going to spend the rest of your lives together. I can't help wish I had what you guys have." He stole a quick glance at Sakura, which didn't go unnoticed by the guests. "I don't need to wish you guys good luck on your marriage because I know there couldn't possibly be a better match out there then you two. Cheers." He raised his glass and so did everyone else.

Eriol who was sitting next inbetween Tomoyoand Syaoran on the circular table whispered to him," You just might get you wish sooner than you think." He looked over at Sakura, sitting next to Tomoyo, who was looking at Syaoran. Syaoran followed his gaze and fell into Sakura's emerald pools. He could see such pain in them that it broke his heart even more.

"OK time for some pictures!" Nakuru exclaimed."First a picture of everyone!" So all the bridesmaids and groomsmen went to the clearing meant for dancing and Nakuru started taking a bunch of pictures.

"OK now one with only the bride and groom."

Eriol hugged Tomoyo from behind and Nakuru continued taking pictures.

"How about one with the Maid of Honor and Best Man?"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged, but in fact they were nervous and excited. Sakura and Syaoran stood about a foot from each other and faced Nakuru. She put her hand on her hip and glared at them "What is this? Give me a pose or _something_!"

Syaoran extended his hand and Sakura took it and he pulled her close into a dancing position. She put her other hand on his shoulder and he put his other hand around her waist.

They looked each other in they eye and completely tuned out Nakuru's squealing and the flashes from all the pictures she was taking. They were getting lost in each other's eyes and you know what they say: your eyes are the window to your soul.

All of a sudden all the lights in the garden went out and a few people screamed. Eriol's strong voice came in the dark. "Everybody stay calm. I'm sure the problem will be solved momentarily."

Within seconds the lights came back and everyone was shocked by what they saw...

Sakura and Syaoran lost in a passionate kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I bet you didn't expect that did you! I hope you like it!

My aim and yahoo SNs are BatmnsLittleGirl if you guys wanna chat!

* * *

Carmela-chan: Was that dramatic enough for you? LOL 

Gummybears88: Yes he is the sweetest person alive but I'm just assuming this I've never actually tasted him! Lol just kidding.

Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: I hope you liked it!

S.L. Shaoran Lover: Did you like what happened?

VampiricEternity: I hope you liked it.

Cherryblossom88: that's the way life is…. Shocking!

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: well they had to break up for this to happen! I hope you liked it!

Anonymous: trust me it has a happy ending. I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Lil-asian-cherry: lol well I'm glad you're not a stalker. Don't worry I haevn't experienced love or heartbreak either. Unless you call being madly in love with a really cute guy in my health class and just guess, GUESS what his name is!

Angel blufer: it got better though right?

Xlilsaxkuxra: Hi! I did notice it spelled sakura lol. Don't worry, practice makes perfect. Just keep on writing!

Sakura12: it's ok! It's going to be all right! Calm down!

Hakuri: lol sappy ending on the way…. I hope!

Pure heart: OK I'm trying I really am!

Till next chapter... ByeBye!


	11. Loving you isn't really something I shou...

All of a sudden all the lights in the garden went out and a few people screamed. Eriol's strong voice came in the dark. "Everybody stay calm. I'm sure the problem will be solved momentarily." (Eriol had not planned the blackout but maybe some unknown force in the universe a.k.a. me, had!)

Within seconds the lights came back and everyone was shocked by what they saw.....

Sakura and Syaoran lost in a passionate kiss.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

They broke apart from the kiss and became aware of all the eyes on them. Sakura mumbled something under her breath and ran away. Syaoran followed close after her.

"Sakura!" he called after her.

"Stop it! Go away!" she yelled back. She ran back to her room and locked herself in there for the rest of the night, ignoring all the knocks and pleas coming from her door, crying her heart out.

"Why am I putting myself through this again? I can't be _totally_ crazy!" She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed and looked away not wanting to see the all too familiar tear stains. "What if this really is a second chance though? What if this time we actually might get our happily ever after?" She sighed again in frustration. "Oh! I don't know anything anymore!"

The next morning Sakura woke up, refreshed and almost forgot about the events of last night.... until she came out of the room and saw Syaoran crouched next to the door sleeping. A small smile came across her face but as soon as it had come, it was gone. She woke him and said, "We need to talk."

They walked into the closest empty room, which was the music room. Sakura closed the door and started, "About last night-"

"No. Sakura don't try to rationalize it ok?"

"I'm not! I was just caught up in the moment and with Tomoyo and Eriol getting married, I just got a little carried away!"

"I just said don't try to rationalize it!"

"I have to rationalize it because just being near you like this is driving me crazy!"

An evil idea was planted into Syaoran's head. He took a step towards her. "Oh really?" He smirked.

"Y-yes." Something about the way he said that made her very uneasy.

He took a couple more steps towards her. "What exactly is it about me that drives you crazy?"

Her heart started racing, her breathing became shallow, and her mind became a jumble. She was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was frozen to the spot unable to move back as Syaoran came closer.

"Well?" he asked. He was now less than a foot away from her. He took her hand and kissed it.

Her heart fluttered at his touch.

He knew full well the effect he was having on her for it was the same feeling he got when he was near her.

He looked deep into her eyes and she gazed back. Slowly both their heads inched towards each other until they were caught in a sweet kiss which soon turned very passionate.

Then the door to the music room opened and they both flew apart. Tomoyo walked in. "Oh here you are Sakura! I've been looking for you everywhere! Whew is it just me or is it hot in here! Look at you two, you're flushed! Uh... Did I interrupt something? Nevermind! Come on I want you to help me get ready!"

Sakura walked away with Tomoyo, not daring to look back at Syaoran.

"Oh Tomoyo you look so beautiful!" Sakura admired her friend dressed in a beautiful, white, princess-like dress.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" she joked, looking at Sakura who was dressed in a lilac, spaghetti strapped dress that flowed down to her ankles.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Sakura hugged her best friend, both nearly in tears.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that we'll be doing this for you sometime very soon."

Sakura scoffed and looked away. "I just got caught up in the moment! It was nothing!"

"Did I _say_ it was something?" Tomoyo grinned.

Sakura sighed and went to answer the knock on the door. She opened it and saw Syaoran. "We need to talk."

"Uh-oh. Nothing good can come after that sentence," Tomoyo joked from inside the room. "But then again you guys aren't a couple so it's not like you're going to break up, so maybe some good will come out of this!..."

Sensing that her friend wouldn't shut up until she went to talk to Syaoran, Sakura walked out of the room and closed the door. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sakura, you know that what I did three years ago was not to hurt you right?"

She scoffed and turned around to walk away but he caught her hand and turned her around.

"Sakura, you have to understand. I wanted to give you everything but I had nothing to offer back then."

"Yes you did. You had the one thing that I was asking for: you love!"

"Sakura you had my love! You've always had my love and you always will! I love you, I love you, I love you! Nothing is ever going to change that! You're my sun, my moon, my starts! You're the reason I get up in the morning. You're the reason for my living. If I was born for only one purpose it was to love you!"

"Shut up," she said in a low voice.

"What?" he was a little surprised. This was not the reaction he had hoped for.

"Just... shut up." Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard it. Sorrow and pain came into his eyes but they disappeared when Sakura flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love and passion she had stored up in her heart the past three years.

* * *

Thanx 2 all my fav ppl in the world, my reviewers!

Carmela-chan, lil-asiancherry, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, S.L.Shaoran lover, Cherryblossom88, Kawaiicherryblossomangel, angel blufer, Littleblackrose, Metal Angel Clover, yukime, Rinoa Leonheartilly, Vampiric Eternity, pure heart, Sakura12, nipagirl12193.

Seriously, you guys are totally awesome!!! If i could, I would send all of you boxes of chocolate and flowers! :)


	12. True Love Stories Don't Have Endings

"Sakura you had my love! You've always had my love and you always will! I love you, I love you, I love you! Nothing is ever going to change that! You're my sun, my moon, my starts! You're the reason I get up in the morning. You're the reason for my living. If I was born for only one purpose it was to love you!"

"Shut up," she said in a low voice.

"What?" he was a little surprised. This was not the reaction he had hoped for.

"Just... shut up." Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard it. Sorrow and pain came into his eyes but they disappeared when Sakura flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love and passion she had stored up in her heart the past three years.

They slowly parted and looked each other in the eye. Sakura gave him a heart warming smile as he gave her one of his rare smiles. "So does that mean you've forgiven me?" he asked.

Sakura giggled and kissed him again. "What do you think?"

He smirked and said, "I don't know. I seems to me like you still have a little grudge against me."

"Really? Well what do we have to do to fix that?" she grinned.

He leaned in and kissed her again.

Just then they were interrupted by Tomoyo.. "Aw! Well it's about time!"

They turned around and came face to face with Tomoyo who had a camcorder in her hand.

Syaoran groaned. "Tell me you didn't tape that!"

"OH you think I would pass up an opportunity like that?! Ha! You wish!" Tomoyo giggled and hugged her best friend. "Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Sakura was blushing like crazy. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? Your wedding starts in half an hour!"

"Oh fine! I'll give you two a minute alone and then you have to come inside and help me!"

"You got it." Sakura smiled and watched her friend go back into the room and close the door. Then she turned around and faced Syaoran. "So..."

"Yeah. So..."

Then they heard Tomoyo voice from behind the door say, "OH come on! After _that _kiss a 'so' is _so _stupid! Say something else!"

"She's right," Syaoran said. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you the past few years. And now if you give me the chance, I would like to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Sakura smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Syaoran smiled back and said, "So is that your final answer?"

Sakura shook her head 'yes'. Syaoran took her hand, kissed it, then hugged her.

Again through the door, Tomoyo said, "I can't see what's happening! What was her answer?!"

"What do you _think _my answer was Tomoyo?!"

Then Tomoyo walked out of the room with a box of tissues, crying. "Oh!" then she hugged Sakura and Syaoran. "I always knew you guys would end up together! Now hurry up! Let's get me and Eriol together. Syaoran, don't you have someplace to be? Sakura, go put on more make up. You blotched it all when you started to get teary-eyed."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled as they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Ok people it's show time! Remember to smile and walk slowly down the isle! I don't want any of you to trip and ruin my big day- I mean I don't want you to get hurt! Yeah. Now let's get out there and make this wedding happen!" Tomoyo was bossing everyone around as the time to walk down the aisle neared. 

Sakura jumped as a pair of hands circled her waist but she relaxed when she heard Syaoran's voice by her ear. "What's _her _problem, all of a sudden?"

Sakura giggled. "I don't know, maybe cold feet?"

"Well if it was me getting married to that little creep I would have frozen feet."

"Hey! Be nice!" Sakura scolded him.

"I was just kidding, you know that!" He kissed her cheek.

"I know."

"All right you two you're up next," the wedding planner told Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran held out his hand and Sakura took as they exited the room and started to walk down the aisle. When they reached the end Sakura winked at Syaoran as she went to her side and he went to stand next to Eriol.

Eriol looked at the two and smirked. "Finally, it's about time," he murmured under his breath so that only they could hear him.

The wedding march started to play as the doors slowly opened and Tomoyo started to walk down the aisle. Everyone was mesmerized at how beautiful she was. She looked like a glowing angel in her wedding dress.

The vision of beauty that was walking towards him, had taken away Eriol's breath and he was gaping at her with his mouth open until Syaoran nudged him.

Tomoyo came to the end and stood next to Eriol. They both smiled as they turned their attention to the minister that was marrying them.

* * *

Later at the after party..... 

"ahem. I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom," Syaoran said as he raised his glass. "I have known these two for quite some time and we have been through so much together. I know that they are both wonderful people and deserve only the best. Every time I looked at you two I always wished that one day I would find my soul mate like you guys." He smiled at Sakura and continued, "I wish you the best of luck on your marriage! Tomoyo, you'll need it!"

"HEY!" Eriol exclaimed.

"I was just kidding! Congratulations you two." Syaoran raised his glass and everyone followed him.

"Cheers!"

"In fact there's nobody that's better suited for each other besides you two!... Except for me and Sakura of course."

"Aww," everyone said.

Syaoran then walked up to Sakura.. "Sakura, I promise you this time I won't go away or in any way hurt you. I will give everything you want and more." then as he got on one knee, he took out a black box from his coat. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

The room became as silent as a graveyard as everyone awaited her answer.

Sakura's eyes glistened from the tears that were building in her eyes. "Yes..."

The entire room blew up with applause and laughter. Syaoran slid the ring on her finger. Then he stood up and kissed her. "Thank you. You made me the happiest man in the universe."

Sakura, who was too busy sobbing from happiness, hugged him.

"You know I think I'm a little mad at them for stealing my day," Tomoyo said to Eriol.

He chuckled and replied, "How about I treat you as if it's your day for everyday of the rest of our lives? Would that make you feel better?"

Tomoyo smirked and said, "Aww that is so sweet! I knew I picked the better one!"

"Well I picked the cuter one," Sakura told her as she walked up to them with Syaoran.

"Well I picked the smarter one!"

"Well I picked the stronger one!"

"AHEM!" the guyscleared their throatto get their attention.

The girls looked at each other then chuckled nervously. "We were just kidding," Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're both cute, smart, and strong!" Tomoyo added.

"Riiight." the guys said.

Sakura whispered to Syaoran, "you're way cuter, smarter, and stronger then he is."

Syaoran smirked and kissed her.

Unaware to them Tomoyo had told the same thing to Eriol and they shared a kiss as well.

Just then Syaoran's cell phone started to ring."Hello?"

_"HEY listen to me you little brat! You better not have gotten back together with my sister!"_

"Touya? How did you hear about that? And how did you get this number?"

_"That doesn't matter! I won't let you marry my little sister! You hear me? I stopped you once before I'll do it again! you don't deserve her!"_

"Uh Touya? Back then I was stupid but I've changed and now there's nothing and I mean NOTHING you can do to stop me from spending the rest of my life with Sakura. DO youunderstand?"

_"Perfectly."_

"Huh?" said a very confused Syaoran.

_"well see after seeing how heart broken my sister was last time, I realized that she really loves you and now that I know you love her too I'm willing to give you my consent to marry her."_

"Seriously, what?"

_"Sigh. I realized I was wrong to keep you two apart. You really are soul mates. I want her to be happy and you better make her happy!"_

"You got it, touya." He hung up the phone and looked down at a very confused Sakura. "I'm going to marry you, and make you the happiest person ever," he told her as he bent down and kissed her with all the love and passoin he had in his heart for her.

And they lived happily ever after....

* * *

Wow I just finished my first story!!! 

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS WHOLE THING! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

lil-asian-cherry: Thank you so much!

Carmela-chan: I'm glad you liked it!

Rinoa Leonheartilly:Well If I end up writting an epilogue then it'll be mostlyfor you! :)

nipagirl12193: aww I'm glad your happy!

cherryblossom88: Thank you so much!

VampiricEternity: aww that's so sweet. thank you!

schoolqueen: aww thank you so much!

heheangel kisses: I love the fact that you love this story! lol thank you!

bunny-usako: aww thank you! high 5 back!

S.L. Shaoran Lover: I'm glad you like it! I lvoe having you as one of my reviewers!

Hakuri: Aww thank you so much!

pure hearted : aww thank you so much!

Aldalote: aww I'm glad you liked it!

sakura12:thank you so much!

fan: lol thank you!

I just wanted to say I love everyone who's ever read adn reviewed this story! I truly do! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!


End file.
